If the past changed
by Marshell Banana
Summary: if something in cowboy bebop changed, one little thing, that changed the futures for everyone in the world, what would happen? this is my version of it.


If the past changed  
  
~ooc talk~ What if you could go back and time, and see, what if?  
  
Now for the story to begin  
  
Spike, bloody eyed and gun in hand, comes up and sees vicious at the top of the stairs. Spike fired a shot at him from his gun, missing, and then came running up at him. Vicious threw a dagger at him; it flew into his arm. Then they got up to each other, spike couldn't see very well they battle for a tiny bit till there weapons clanged against each others. Their weapons flew in the air and landed in near each other's; spike having vicious sword in his hand, and vicious having spikes gun under his foot.  
  
" Julia is dead " spike said slowly " lets Finnish this " he said angrily  
  
" As you wish, " vicious said emotionless  
  
The tossed each other there weapons and vicious slashed and spike shot. One problem, spike had no bullets left. Vicious took another swing and lopped of his head, and got a big evil smile on his face. " I told you spike, I'm the only one who could kill you "  
  
Vicious had removed of spike dead lifeless body, and went back down the blood filled building. He looked outside, now the world was asking for him to find a new challenge.  
  
:: A few years later::  
  
After a while, vicious had taken down all syndicates; he was at the top. Everything he took no wasn't a challenge, then he remembered something. Spike lived with a bunch of people; he would track them down and kill them. All by himself.  
  
He had searched a while, getting info here and there. He had found an old crewmember, called she Edward. She lived on earth, and roamed around all over trying to find her father. Ed was sitting with Ein eating some food. Vicious's ship had come down; she smiled evilly and excitedly.  
  
" Ein lets get to work " Ed said digging threw her stuff and finding that thing that can control ships.  
  
Ein ran to the entrance of Ed's temporary home and barked at the new ship, running back to Ed.  
  
" No Ein be quiet, " she said putting her finger over her nose and shhing Ein, then jumping out the back window. Ein followed, but vicious saw this and knew right away that she had gone out the back window  
  
Ed smiled and hacked into vicious ship and he stepped out, and he came running around to the back as the ship began to lift off. He got to Ed and Undid his sword, and slashed at Ein. He cut the dog strait in half and Ed yelped and then growled. " You killed Ein! " she said angirly  
  
Vicious then swung at Ed, Ed jumping to her feat and running around towards the ship. Vicious followed, faster then Ed, and took another slice at her. The ship bashed into vicious and he fell to the ground in pain his sword flying out away from the battle.  
  
Vicious acted as if he was dead, and Ed stared at him for about 10 minuets! Ed finally dropped the controls to the ship, it flying into a random building while she was looking. She ran over too vicious, jumping on his stomach and began to beat his face with her fists. " You killed Ein! You killed Ein! You killed Ein! " She screamed, and kept pounding on him.  
  
Then, in a second, Ed flew off and vicious had grabbed her be the arm. Ed struggled, but was no match for him and he slammed her into the wall. Ed had hit her head and instantly fell to the floor, out cold. This gave time for vicious to run and get his sword, when he got back he finished her off.  
  
:: A week later::  
  
Vicious now stuck on earth was wondering around. Only having his sword, he had no means to get money. He then saw a ship, and he had not seen it before. At first of course, just a ship that hopefully had money.  
  
When he got to the ship he saw a strange man; he had a fake arm, a beard, and a metal plate on his face. He was getting gas, and was alone. This was perfect to get his money and his ship for a ride out of here. He didn't look like a threat, but vicious was smart and didn't take risk. He got over to behind the ship and stared at jet, and smiled evilly.  
  
He jumped at him from behind, making no noise, and began to unsheathe his sword as he did. Jet heard the unsheathing and turned around, only to get the sword stuck in his arm. Jet couldn't feel much; he pulled his arm back so to throw vicious off his sword. Vicious stood and jumped at him again, his sword flying at his face this time. Jet ducked and pulled out his gun, jumping behind his ship. He looked out to see nothing, and walked out from behind his ship. Then vicious came up from behind him and puts his sword to the front of jets neck. " Death has waiting on your shoulder " vicious said then slicing his neck and killing him.  
  
Vicious got in jets ship and flew off, leaving his dead body there.  
  
:: 2 days later::  
  
Vicious was flying the ship off to who knows where when he got a transmission. " Hey why are you so late, I had to take care of myself jet, and did you get any food? " the voice was of an annoyed lady, he smiled and remembered her voice. It was Faye, Faye Valentine, the one he had captured that one time in order to get spike.  
  
" HELLO ARE YOU GONNA AWNSER ME!!? " she said angrily, vicious kicking the transmitter as to make it seem it wasn't working.  
  
Vicious docked into the ship and as he came out, Faye's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Vicious came out and right away at her as if to kill her. Faye grabbed a gun as fast as she could and ran farther into the ship, locking a door as she went so he couldn't follow her anymore. She then saw him in another part of the ship, and began to fire at him, getting a shot to him. She couldn't tell wear, she fired again and again hitting him every once and a while. As she did this he came running strait at her, and finally got close enough to her to attack. He slammed the sword into her knee, it going out the other side. She was instantly paralyzed and fell to the floor, twitching from the pain and screaming.  
  
Vicious pulled the sword out and sheathed it, picking her up in his arms, and brought her to the couch.  
  
" You haven't been a challenge, you wont get off easy like the others " he said smiling evilly  
  
He then stripped her down naked and tied her up to the wall. He squeezed one of her breasts lightly " I'm gonna be back for you later " He said walking into another room, she still screaming her brains out.  
  
Then he went to the main controls of the bebop, and saw police ships everywhere.  
  
:: 4 days later::  
  
Vicious was arrested when they found him there; he couldn't get away with killing the police. He tried to attack them but they hit the ship and the ship shut down. He then was sentenced to life in prison,  
  
The end. or is it? ~ooc talk~ I just wanted to make a fan fiction of cowboy bebop, because I read so many others of that and outlawstar and it makes me sick to my stomach. So instead of complaining I made my own, so the people can judge and not me. Oh and about him touching Faye once, I didn't want this to become sexual but hey you can't blame vicious, Faye is hot as fucking hell. All right bye, hope you like it; it's my first. 


End file.
